


Will's a jerk and Nico's dramatic

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, One Shot, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Inspired by my sister's reaction when I didn't warn about Angel's death before she watched "Rent".Written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015*I don't own these characters.





	Will's a jerk and Nico's dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my sister's reaction when I didn't warn about Angel's death before she watched "Rent".  
> Written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters.

“I hate you, Solace.”

“I love you too, Di Angelo.”

“No you don’t, if you did you wouldn’t have done this to me.”

“Oh come on, Nico! I said I was sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it. That was such a cruel thing to do.”

“How can I make it up to you?”

“I don’t think you can. I’m permanently scarred now.”

“Nico, really?”

“That was so mean, Will. How could you?”

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about Angel dying, but I didn’t want to spoil it for you!”

“That was a spoiler I actually could’ve used. I was not emotionally capable of handling that. My heart will never heal.”

“And people say I like drama?”

“Alright, sunshine boy.”

“How bout I take you to get a happy meal?”

“No.”

“And a milkshake?”

“…. Fine.”


End file.
